Gerald Griffin
Gerald Griffin (December 12, 1803 - June 12, 1840) was an Irish poet, novelist, and playwright. Life Overview Griffin, the son of a tradesman, was born and educated in Limerick. He went in 1823 to London, where most of his literary work was produced. In 1838 he returned to Ireland and, dividing his property among his brothers, devoted himself to a religious life by joining the Teaching Order of the Christian Brothers. 2 years later he died, worn out by self-inflicted austerities. His chief novel, The Collegians, was adapted by Boucicault as The Colleen Bawn, and among his dramas is Gisippus. His novels depict southern Irish life.John William Cousin, "Griffin, Gerald," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 169. Web, Jan. 20, 2018. Youth Griffin, born in Limerick where his father was a brewer, belonged to an old family of the sept of Ui Griobhtha, a name subsequently changed to Griffin. He was educated at Limerick, wrote for local journals, and made various attempts in youth as a poet and critic. In 1820 his parents emigrated to Pennsylvania, and he went to Adare to reside with an elder brother, William Griffin, M.D. (1794-1848). Before he had attained his 20th year he commenced four tragedies, among which was Gisippus; or, The forgotten friend, and wrote many spirited lyrics.Gilbert, 226. London In 1823 Griffin went to London in the hope of entering on a successful literary career. Through the intervention of John Banim he contributed to the Literary Gazette and other periodicals. He conceived the idea of an English opera, entirely in recitative, and a work of this class — apparently entitled The Noyades — was produced by him in 1826 at the English opera-house, London. On the suggestion of Banim, Griffin tried fiction, and wrote Holland Tide and three other tales, which were published together, and proved his 1st decided success. He also wrote 2 dramas for music, and commenced a comedy. Early in 1827 he returned to Ireland, and completed a first series of Tales of the Munster Festivals. These were intended to illustrate traditional observances in the south of Ireland. Three volumes of the tales, completed in four months, were followed by a novel entitled The Collegians, issued anonymously in 1829. This work, founded on occurrences in Munster, attained wide popularity. In 1830 Griffin contributed Tales illustrative of the Five Senses to the Christian Apologist (reissued as The Offering of Friendship, 1854 and 1860), and published a volume entitled The Rivals. Experience led Griffin to modify his expectations in relation to literary work, and, with a view to the legal profession, he entered as a law student in the university of London. A second series of Griffin's Tales of the Munster Festivals was followed by his historical novel entitled The Invasion, in 1832; by Tales of my Neighbourhood, in 1835; by the Duke of Monmouth, in 1836, and by Talis Qualis, or Tales of the Jury-room, issued in 1842. Return to Ireland Griffin returned to Limerick in 1838, and contemplated entering on a life of religion He eventually became a member of the Catholic society of the Christian Brothers, a body devoted to teaching. Griffin discharged his duties as a brother of the order till prostrated by a fever, of which he died in 1840 at the North Monastery, Cork. Writing Griffin's play of Gisippus, which had been declined in the author's lifetime by Charles Kean and others, was produced in 1842 at Drury Lane by Macready, who impersonated the principal character, while Miss Helen Fiucit appeared as Sophrania. In the same year it was published at London, and reached a second edition immediately. An edition of Griffin's novels and poems, with a memoir of his life and writings by his brother, William Griffin, M.D., was issued at London, in eight volumes, in 1842-3, and subsequently reprinted at Dublin. Many of Griffin's novels formed separate volumes of Duffy's Popular Library issued at Dublin in 1854. His Poetical Works were issued separately in 1851, and his Poetical and Dramatic Works’ (with Gisippus) in 1857 and 1859. By those acquainted with Irish life, Griffin's novels have been highly praised. Thomas Osborne Davis, of the Irish Nation, describes the Collegians and Suil Dhow as "two of the most perfect prose fictions in the world." The fidelity with which the scenery of South Ireland and the manners of the Irish upper and middle classes of the 18th century are depicted in the whole series to which these stories belong, leads Davis to compare Griffin with Sir Walter Scott. In Gisippus Davis sees "the greatest drama written by an Irishman."cf. Davis, Prose Writings, ed. Rolleston, 1889, p. 282 Miss Mitford, a more sober critic, is hardly less enthusiastic in the sympathetic sketch which she gives of Griffin in her Recollections. On Griffin's Collegians Mr. Dion Boucicault founded his well-known play entitled The Colleen Bawn; or, The brides of Garry-Owen, first produced at the Adelphi Theatre, London, on 10 Sept. 1860. A popular edition of the novel, illustrated by "Phiz," was issued in 1861 as The Colleen Bawn; or, The collegian's wife. Recognition His poem "Eileen Aroon" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."Eileen Aroon", Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 5, 2012. Griffin has a street named after him in Limerick City and another in Cork City, Ireland. Loughill-Ballyhahill GAA club in west Limerick play under the name of Gerald Griffins. Publications Poetry *''The Poetical Works. London: Simkin & Marshall / Dublin: John Cumming / Edinburgh: Bell & Bradfute, 1843; London: Simms & M'Intyre, 1851; Dublin: J. Duffy, 1854. Plays *The Colleen Bawn; or, The brides of Garryowen: A domestic drama in three acts. London& New York: Samuel French, (printed but not published). *Gisippus; or, The forgotten friend: A play in five acts. New York & London: Samuel French, 1842. Novels *The Collegians: A tale of Garryowen. London: Saunders & Otley, 1829; New York: D. & J. Sadlier, 1829. *''The Rivals & Tracy's Ambition. (3 volumes), London: Saunders & Otley, 1830; London: Simms & McIntyre, 1851; Dublin: James Duffy, 1857. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''The Invasion''. (4 volumes), London: Saunders & Otley, 1832; Dublin: James Duffy, 1832. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV. *''The Duke of Monmouth. London: Richard Bentley, 1836; Dublin: James Duffy, 1836. *Duke Dorgan; or, The silver penny. London: General Publishing, 1885. Short fiction *''Tales of the Munster Festivals. (3 volumes), London: Saunders & Otley, 1827. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Tales of My Neighbourhood''. (3 volumes), London: Saunders & Otley, 1835. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Talis Qualis; or, Tales of the jury room''. (3 volumes), Dublin: James Duffy, 1842; London: Msxwell, 1842. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Holland-Tide; or, Irish popular tales. London: Saunders & Otley, 1827; London: Maxwell / Dublin: John Cumming / Edinburgh: Bell & Bradfute, 1842. Non-fiction *''The Wild Geese: Pen portraits of famous Irish exiles. London: Jarrolds, 1938. Collected editions *''Works''. London: Maxwell, 1842; London: Simkin, Marshall, 1843; New York: D. & J. Sadlier, 1843. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV, Volume V, Volume VI, Volume VII, Volume VIII, Volume IX, Volume X. *''Poetical and Dramatic Works. Dublin: James Duffy, 1857. ''Except where noted bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gerald Griffin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 21, 2013. See also *List of Irish poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 30, 2016. *Griffin, D. The Life of Gerald Griffin, Vol. I. London: 1843. Notes External links ;Poems *"Eileen Aroon" *Griffin in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "A Place in Thy Memory," "Nocturne" * Gerald Griffin at PoemHunter (7 poems) *Gerald Griffin at Poetry Nook (13 poems) ;About *Gerald Griffin in the Catholic Encyclopedia *Gerald Griffin (1803-1840) at Ricorso *Chronology of Gerald Griffin at CELT *[https://www.archive.org/details/lifeofgeraldgrif00grif The Life of Gerald Griffin, Daniel Griffin, James Duffy, Dublin, 1872.] * Griffin, Gerald Category:1803 births Category:1840 deaths Category:Irish novelists Category:Irish poets Category:Irish dramatists and playwrights Category:People from County Limerick Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets